Let's Party
by NLMengQhi
Summary: Arcee and Starscream found something that bring Arcee childhood back to life. See how Arcee and some Bots and Cons ROCK the stage,even HUMANS. Get ready for some Crazy moments and some love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, This is my first karaoke essay since I LOVE music so much, so I'm going to share some new songs or my favorite song on Radio or Youtube. This karaoke party involed love, friendship and maybe some Funny moments! I don't own TFP or all the songs I uploaded!**

* * *

**It was a boring day at the base, Arcee and Jack just came back from a mission Jack went to the human area to take some rest,Arcee and Starscream walked through the corridoors of the base. Then,Arcee broke the silent.**

"**Hey,thanks for saving really means a lot to me."Arcee said.**

"**There's nothing to thank Cee,just doing my job to prevent the MECH for kill him!"**

**Suddenly,they heard soft music around the followed the music that leaded them to a machine that brought back Arcee's was covered with a Cybertronian cloth and it was very dusty. Starscream blowed away the dust and uncovered the found something unexpected.**

"**Is that a...a...a...a...a..."Arcee stammered**

"**A Cybertronian Karaoke set. We haven't seen that since Cybertronian's Golden Age before the war,I can't believe we still have it!"Starscream replied.**

"**Come on Screamer, let's show it to the others!"Arcee said and drag Starscream with her excitedly.**

'**Seriously' being drag by a bot that is way smaller than me, Awkard!' he thought**

**Starscream carried it to the control center where the humans and the other Autobots and Decepticons were.**

"**What is it Starscream, is it another Play Station or something exciting! ", Miko said excitedly.**

" **Well, it is a KARAOKE SET! SO LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTING!",**

"**Sweet!"**

"**Wowowowo, A KARAOKE SET! Let's see if it's funcitional"Rachet said before he made it funcitional.**

"**Well,it seems to be funcitional. So, who wants to be the DJS"**

**Rafeal and Soundwave stepped forward and volunteered to be The Awesome DJs**

"**Well let's get started!" Optimus said and gave a wink to Rachet as he had never attend a party before. **

**Soundwave and Rafeal walked towards the Karaoke set and set it up while the others were preparing for tonight's party. Arcee ,Jack,Smokescreen,Bumblebee and Miko get their musical instrument as they already know how to play them but nobody know this secret.(well, expect Miko cause she play the electronic guitar in base and annoys Rachet.)All the other transformers were getting ready or practicing as everyone wants more Performers.**

* * *

**Everyone was ready, the disco ball is up,and the party started.**

"**Hello everybody,I'm your host Starscream and they are tonight's DJ. There is DJ Soundwave and DJ Raf!"**

**They two DJ waved their hands. The crowd were cheering excitedly and were waiting for someone to perform.**

"**So,I wants to go first?"**

"**ME!ME!ME!" Miko shouted joyfully.**

"**Well, come on up and choose your song!"**

**Miko read all the tracks carefully and found one track that was her favorite song since she was 15."Track 20 please."As she took her electronic guitar and ready to rock the stage. Raf passed the mike to Miko and the light went off and a spotlight shone on top of her." You can do this Miko!" he shouted.**

**(Just then,Elita-one and Chormia came out and dance for F.U.N)**

I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'till I'm free falling  
I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'till I'm free falling (falling, falling, falling,)  
'Til I'm free falling (falling)  
I live for the night

I am tryna holla  
Got that ink up on my collar  
Drinkin' 'til there's nada  
I'snt whiskey, I don't bother  
My bitches ain't no dimes, They be Mother******' dollars  
So we stack our drinks up high, skyscrapin' 'til we taller  
Ring ring, Hit that up, show that universal love  
If you bleed that red blood, dance until you get enough  
Ring ring, Hit that up, show that universal love  
If you bleed that red blood, dance until you get enough

I'mma do what I want, whatever  
I'mma rage 'til the dawn, all-nighter  
Don't hold your breath  
You know I'll sleep when I am dead

I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'til I'm free falling  
I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'til I'm free falling (falling, falling, falling,)  
I live for the night  
Free falling

I'm the Grim Reaper when I'm blaring out your speaker  
Killin off the weaker, welcome to the final feature  
My head is in the clouds, you can say that I'm a dreamer,  
But I bang it super loud, turn that b*tch into a screamer

I'mma do what I want, whatever  
I'mma rage 'til the dawn, all-nighter  
Don't hold your breath  
You know I'll sleep when I am dead

I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'til I'm free falling  
I live for the night, I live for the lights  
I live for the high 'til I'm free falling (falling, falling, falling,)

I live for the night  
** Krewella-Live For the Night**

**Everyone were dancing happily down stage, even Optimus! When the music stopped, Everyone shouted and cheered for Miko and the two sisters. She gave back the mike to Rafeal and jumped down with her favorite electronic guitar."You really rock on stage Miko, I like it!" Bulkhead commented."Alright, since your performance draw the crowd CRAZY,I will allow you to play your guitar every time you come to base"Rachet said confidently."Really?! Sweet!". "Hey, I can't believe both of you had done so many Heart-Stopping Moves, It really rocks!"Smokescreen commented. "Oh It's nothing but thanks" Chormia said. **

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**Well, here is my essay. Please Review...the romance part haven't come yet(Maybe at chapter 4 or 5)...And I need more songs. Pls sent me... Oh,and if you are wandering how they performed an Awesome Performance, Pls read The Universals Team that it's coming out anytime soon...That's all for today...PEACE OUT...**

**Nicolle Looi=D**


	2. Knockout's Happiest Day

Hey guys,it's me about the late update (I think it's a long time since I touch the computer). I had been listening to a lot of new songs,like Demi Lovato Let it go (It is nice and very touching ,maybe) at: watch?v=sGlb71bae_I Maybe it will be in one of my chapter soon. Well,let's start the story.

* * *

"Well,Miko really have a lot of fans there"Starscream said and wink at Miko

"So,the Bots have one point and Cons have none."

"WAIT!What? Are we having a competition?"Arcee exclaimed.

"Ya,just want to make it fun and interesting! So, who wants to go next!"

It was as slience as death. Nobody dared to go on stage, not even Arcee.(I think it's because she doesn't want anyone to know her dark secret).

"Well, no one wants to volunteer to go on ,I will pick somebody and they need to do what I said before he/she go on stage"Starscream demanded.

"I will let Miko choose, since she is the first one on stage."

Miko thought for a while and let out a sly smile. "Hmmmm...After I thought for a while, someone came in mind and I want to take , this person is...(drum roll!)...Knockout!".

Knockout widen his eyes and opened his mouth in a state of shock. "M...e...ME?!"Knockout stammered.

"Yes, you and you need to wear the sexiest clothes that you have ever wear before and at the end of the song, you need to jumped down from stage!"Starscream said and chuckled

"I'm not going to do it!"

"If not you are going to die instantly!"

"FINE!" Knockout shouted.

He went to his trailer to find the sexiest clothes with Shockwave, the other transformers were laughing fell on the floor and laugh like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

In Knockout's trailer.

"So what about this."Knockout showed Shockwave his Fairytale costume.

"Inlogical, how about this?" Shockwave showed Knockout a cheerleading costume

"Whatever,I just want to get this over!And get another revenge."

Shockwave help Knockout to wear his cheerleading costume, while some bots were outside listening their conversation.

At the Party Room

"How do I look?"Knockout asked

"OMG, what happen to Knockout? You look so girlish just like Arcee!"Smokescreen commented.

Arcee slapped Smokescreen for his thoughtless saying,while Starscream welcome him up on stage.

"Welcome Knocker !"Starscream welcome him kindly and chuckled.

'Later, everyone going to laugh at you Starscream' Knockout thought angrily.

"So, what song are you going to choose Knockout"Raf read all the conents of the songs and he found one song that suits him "Well, Track 24". Raf passed the mike to Knockout and punched the number on the Karaoke machine.

The light went off and smoke came out from the side and Knockout started singing.

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
The mother ******* don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother ******** watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]

Get your sexy on

Justin Timberlake-Sexyback

* * *

After singing the song, Knockout jumped down from stage and the crowd tossed him up in the air and he smacked his face on the floor.

"Ouch,MY PAINTJOB!" Knockout shouted in pain.

The crowd cheer for him. "Knockout, your performance was funny and really sexy, How did you do that move. IT REALLY DRIVES ME CRAZY!" Flamewar said. "Well, you want to hang out with me some day? I can teach you how to act sexy." "Sure, I love it!"Knockout smiled widely and it was the happiest day of his life. (Well, maybe).

* * *

That's the end of the review. And I'm going to post a new story soon,k(pls,don't ask why there so many Bad words in these song I choose, I just like the rythme of the song). Well,I also can't wait to write Arcee's Part!

That's all for today...PEACE OUT!

Nicolle


End file.
